Star Trek: NCC 1701 B
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 presents! The adventures of the Enterprise B, and her distinguished history. R&R! Complete, for now!
1. Thoughts

Chapter 1. Thoughts

Captain John Harriman could not believe that James Tiberius Kirk was gone. He was Harriman's hero, and his inspiration to join Starfleet. Now his career was finish by being the captain of the ship that killed captain Kirk. He was told by Admiral Roberts to step down as captain of the Enterprise B. When the Enterprise reached space dock a new captain would replace him.

Captain Scott went home to Scotland to be with his family, and started to plan his retirement. The newly promoted Captain Pavel Chekov got his own ship, the USS Crazy House. He was assigned to patrol the Romulan neutral with several other excelsior class ships, including the USS Excelsior.

The Enterprise pulled into space dock to be refitted, and to get her supplies stocked up. While the crew for the Enterprise was on their way back the Federation council decided that a starship will always carry photon torpedoes, medical staff, or tractor beams, no matter the circumstances.

Captain Harriman sat in the blue command chair making sure all systems were normal.

"The medical staffs are onboard captain. The photon torpedoes are being put in the front and aft magazines." The young lieutenant stated over the com system.

"What about Captain George? Is he aboard yet?" Harriman asked over the com system.

"Yes sir, I believe he's in main engineering." The Lieutenant stated.

"Thank you." He stated as he closed the channel.

Captain George looked up at the warp engine. He looked around at the rectangle room that was main engineering. Off to his left was the chief engineer's office and straight in front of him was the large main console called the 'pool table'. Behind that was the Enterprise's MSD (Master systems Display). The warp core went from right behind the battle bridge at deck seven all the way to deck thirty-six. Engineering is on deck twenty-one.

Captain George looked around at the young and edger engineering crew. True they were mostly from the station, but they were just excited to be working on the famous Enterprise. It reminded him of himself when he just got out of the academy. There was nothing better than putting on that gold shirt and walking on the bridge of the Yorktown and be her helmsmen.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Someone asked Captain George.

"Yes, everything's fine Lieutenant Commander…?" He began

"Michael Jennings sir, chief engineer." He stated. "You must be Captain George."

"Yes I am." Captain George stated.

"Well, then glad I caught you, Captain Harriman is looking for you." Jennings informed the captain.

Captain George's face turned soar. "I'll be going then." And he stormed off.

In the conference room, behind the bridge, Captain Harriman waited for Captain George. The door suddenly slide open reveling a tall man with brown hair and a beard. Wearing the white turtleneck and the standard red uniform.

Captain Harriman stood up and walked around the long table.

"Welcome to the Enterprise." Captain Harriman stated as he shook his hand.

"It's been a long time Harriman." Captain George stated coldly.

"Listen William, I'm sorry what happened to the Yorktown, I did what I had to do as the chief designer." Harriman explained.

"You should have realized that the computer core would completely shut down in the middle of a battle with the Klingons, causing over two-hundred deaths." George stated angrily.

"The Yorktown was a science vessel, not a battle ship. The main computer could not handle that many commands at once." Harriman explained.

"That may be, but you should have known." George stated.

"Let's just get this over with. Computer transfer command codes to Captain William George. Authorization: Harriman423Alpha45c."

"_Command codes transferred to Captain William George._" The computer rang out.

"Good luck Captain." John Harriman then walked out the door and it slide shut, leaving Captain George with his thoughts.


	2. Take us out

Chapter 2: Take us out

Captain George walked out on the bridge and looked around. This bridge was larger than the other Excelsior class ships he's been on and had a conference room behind it with a large view screen in the front of the room. George looked over and saw his first officer walking towards him. George met him when he first came onboard.

"Ah, good to see you again Commander Riker." George stated as he shook his hand.

"Thank you sir. It's good to be here." Riker then looked around the room.

"Your station is right back here." George pointed to the back near the conference room doors at a large long console, like the old helm and navigation station.

Riker toke his position at the right hand side of the console in charge of tactical operation.

Back near the front of the bridge, Lieutenant Jr. Grade Demora Sulu was making preparations to leave space dock. Her father, Hikaru Sulu, is captaining the Excelsior, which is patrolling the Romulan neutral zone. Demora misses her father, and wishes that he could be the captain of the Enterprise, but instead she gets William George as a captain. She had never met him before and has nothing against him; she just wants to be close to her commanding officer. Maybe she could be friends with Captain George.

"Are we ready to leave Miss. Sulu?" Captain George asked.

"Yes sir, all engines are standing by." Sulu told him.

"Good, clear all moorings." George ordered.

"Moorings are clear sir." Commander Riker told him.

"One quarter impulse power." George ordered.

"Yes sir." Sulu stated as she pressed the impulse control to get them set off.

After a few more pressed buttons pressed the Enterprise passed through the space door and entered free space.

_Captain's Log Stardate: 29329.83 The Enterprise is en route to the domory belt there we will travel to chart mysterious star systems that has been cloaked from our systems due to the minor gamma radiation generated by the belt._

Captain George completed his first command shift onboard the Enterprise with ease. They were traveling at warp six towards the domory belt.

Captain George entered his quarters and immediately laid down. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

On the bridge, the Vulcan science officer lieutenant Narafa'ka was in command of beta shift. Nara (For short) was one of the only Vulcan/Klingons. She always had a constant battle going on inside of her. She had managed to suppress her Klingon side, but whenever she encounters a stressful situation she may break someone's nose. She sometimes wished that her mother didn't choose to make her a 'logical' science experiment. On her home world of Vulcan the only real friend she ever had was the half Vulcan/ human Spock. He was the only one that knew how it felt to not be accepted by anyone. He taught her to suppress the emotional side of her genetic makeup. She would always be grateful to him.

"Lieutenant, we are getting some strange readings." The ensign at the science station told her.

"What kind?" Nara asked.

"It looks like a quantum singularity. But there's nothing like that in this system." The ensign told her.

"Hmm. Could be a Romulan ship. Helm drop to impulse and set a different course to the Domory belt and proceed at warp 7." Nara told the helmsmen.

"Yes sir."

The Enterprise slowed to impulse and changed course and speed up to warp 7.

"Is the quantum singularity procuring?" Nara asked.

"Yes it has changed course to follow us." The ensign told her.

"Yellow alert, energize defense fields, power up phasers and photon torpedoes and keep them locked on the singularity." Nara then pressed the com button. "Captain George to the bridge please."

"Sir, the ship is declocking. It is a Romulan Warbird." The ensign told her.

"Red alert. Shields up." Nara ordered.

"Sir they're firing!"


	3. Skirmish

Chapter 3: Skirmish

The Romulan disrupters hit the Enterprise's aft shields.

"Shields are holding sir!" the tactical officer behind Nara tried to shout in all the commotion.

"Drop out of warp and assume an attack posture!" Nara commanded.

The starship dropped out of warp and turned to face the warbird.

"Fire a spread of photon torpedoes." Nara told the tactical officer. "Try to disable her."

The tactical officer hit the 'FIRE' button and the torpedoes were away.

The torpedoes hit the warbird's warp engines and shorted out her impulse control.

"Target their weapon systems with phasers, and fire." Nara commanded.

The phasers did their job and disabled the weapons systems.

"Hail them." Nara commanded. The door to the turbolift opened and Captain George stepped out onto the bridge. He looked at the view screen and saw the Romulan warbird, disabled.

"Excellent job lieutenant." The captain told Nara.

"Thank you sir." Nara stated.

"Sir they are responding to our hail." The communication officer told him.

"On screen." George ordered.

When the screen turned on it reviled a little orange skinned creature with big ears.

"The Ferengi?" One of the stated, bewildered.

"What is the meaning of this!" the Ferengi shouted.

"You attacked our vessel, and what are you doing with a Romulan Warbird?" George asked calmly.

"I'm a ship trader. This little gem was drifting in the yomety sector. I was delivering it to an Andorian on Parais two." The Ferengi explained.

"You still didn't answer my first question, why did you fire on a Federation Starship?" George asked.

"I was testing the clocking device and the weapon systems, and as for firing on your ship, I didn't hit anything vital." The Ferengi answered.

"I'm afraid that is no excuse. How many men on your ship?" George asked.

"Five, three of them are sleeping." The Ferengi answered him.

"I see." George stated as he pressed the com button. "Transporter room, beam the five Ferengi onboard."

"Wai…" The Ferengi began when the transporter beam was activated.

George turned to Nara, "Shall we meet our guest?" George asked.

"Yes sir." Nara stated.

In the transporter, a very angry Ferengi was screaming at the transporter chief.

"How dare you take us from our ship! We have rights! You'll be hearing from the Ferengi government, I assure you!" The Ferengi captain shouted.

Then Captain George and Lieutenant Nara walked through the door. George was a little surprised that only two of the Ferengis were dressed.

The Ferengi Captain walked over to captain George. "We demand to be released from this ship! We demand to speak to your superiors!"

"We demand clothes!" One of the naked Ferengi shouted.

"We will not take clothes from our captures." The Ferengi captain stated at the other Ferengis.

"But we're cold, sir." He complained.

"Too bad. We demand to be returned to our ship!"

"We will, after you are processed at starbase 389, and pay the penalty for firing on a Federation starship." He then looked at the other Ferengi, "And I'll get you some clothes." George and Nara then left as the two security guards took the Ferengi to their quarters.

Nara and Captain George arrived on the bridge. Beta shift was almost over, so Captain George took his place in the center chair.

"Set course to Starbase 389 warp six." George commanded.

"Course set and initiated sir." The ensign at the helm stated.

Then alpha shift arrived. First Officer Thomas Riker and Demora Sulu got out of the turbolift first.

"Good morning, computer begin alpha shift." George commanded to the computer.

_Alpha shift started._

"I heard we had a little run about with a Ferengi Warbird." Riker stated to the captain.

George turned to him. "You heard correct Commander. The Ferengi, evidently, wanted to test the warbird's weapon systems on us. I communicated Starfleet salvage operations and they sent out a ship to retrieve it."

"Let's hope the Romulans don't find out, I really don't want a Romulan/ Ferengi conflict on our hands." The two laughed.

Suddenly the lights flashed.

"Commander what's happening?" George asked Riker.

"Checking all systems." Riker's eyes went wide. "Sir!"

The ship suddenly jolted forward, causing everyone to fall forward. The lights went out and the ship was drifting.


	4. Power Out

Chapter 4: Power Out

Captain George regained consciousness and he looked around the bridge. It looked intact, but it was dark, and he couldn't see much. He realized he had fallen about three feet from his chair and he was by another person. He did notice someone by Commander Riker's console.

"Emergency lights." He ordered, a little gargled.

"Yes sir." The Commander stated.

The dark blue lights flickered on to revile several people starting to get up and getting to there stations.

"Damage report." Captain George commanded.

"All systems are down Captain." Lieutenant Sulu informed the Captain.

"What happened Commander?" George asked his first officer.

"We hit a quantum filament sir. We didn't detect it until the last second." Riker explained

"Alright, I want communications back online, as well as the engineering display systems back online. I want to know how badly the warp core is damaged." George stated.

"Yes sir." Sulu stated.

"Two days out and already a system wide frailer." George rolled his eyes.

Down in engineering, things were a little more chaotic.

"Get that conduit sealed!" Chief engineer Jennings shouted over the noise of circuits and conduits blowing out.

"Sir! The containment field is failing!" One of the engineers shouted at Jennings informing him that the antimatter containment field was dropping below the safety limit of fifteen percent.

"Redirect the circuit flow and take power from the phaser array and dump it in the containment field!" Jennings told his staff.

"Sir that much raw power could tear the circuits apart!" One of them shouted.

"They'll hold up, just do it!" Jennings shouted.

The junior officer did as he was told.

"It's working sir! Containment field strength is increasing!" The officer shouted.

"Good, now let's seal these conduits." Jennings stated.

"Yes sir."

"Put them on the bed here." Dr. Kate Gabriel ordered.

"Yes doctor." One of the nurses stated as she put the patient on a medical bed.

"This place is filling up fast, I need more doctors here!" She ordered.

"They're on their way, but none of the turbolifts are working." One of the nurses informed the doctor.

"I'll have to thank the bridge for giving me this much power. Right over here." Dr. Kate pointed at another medical bed.

"Try it now, Commander." Captain George suggested to Commander Riker.

"That did it; we have partial interior sensors online. We have full interior communications back online." Riker listed off the systems that came back on line after Captain George rerouted the auxiliary power to the communications systems.

"How many are still alive?" Captain George asked.

"Four hundred and fifty five. Only two are missing." Riker informed the Captain.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Captain George stated.

"Sir, I have been reviewing the sensor logs, and I have discovered something." Riker stated.

"What is it?" Captain George asked.

"The quantum filament was not natural, it was artificial." Riker stated.

"Well, someone really doesn't want us in the Dalory belt." George commented.

"That would explain a lot of things." The commander stated.

"Indeed." The Captain agreed.

"Sir main power is coming back online." A junior officer informed him.

"Good, are the lifts back in working order?" George asked.

"Yes sir." He stated.

"Well commander, I think it's time we had a talk with our Ferengi friends." The Captain stated.

"Yes sir." Riker stated.

The two walked over to the turbolift door and stepped inside.

"Deck three." The Captain stated to the computer.


	5. Investigation

Chapter 5: Investigation

Captain George and Commander Riker made their way to the Ferengi's quarters. When they got there, Captain George hit the 'doorbell' button.

"Come." They heard from inside.

The door slide open and the two officers stepped inside.

"Hello Mr. Zek." Captain George greeted.

"Hi, wait how do you know my name?" Zek asked.

"From your record that I downloaded after you arrived. Four charges of misdemeanors, two charges of illegal smuggling and one charge of stealing a Romulan Warbird."

"I was found innocent of all those charges, except the last one. You cannot prove that I stole that Warbird. According to the ships logs, they appended it after a visit to the Domory belt." Zek stated bluntly.

"The Domory Belt? What happened to them?" George asked.

"All I know was that they were attacked by a race of aliens that didn't want them there. A nasty race. That's all I know. They took their sensor logs with them, or they erased them, either way, I cannot help you." Zek explained.

"I've gotten most of the systems repaired, Captain." Chief Engineer Jennings informed captain George, who was on the bridge.

"Are we able to go to warp?" The captain asked the Engineer.

"Yes sir. We have full warp capacity." Jennings informed him.

"Thank you, Mr. Jennings. Bridge out." The captain closed the channel. "Miss. Sulu plot a course to starbase 389 and proceed at warp two. Account for the artificial quantum filaments." George ordered.

"Course plotted Captain." The Helmsmen stated.

"Engage." Captain George ordered.

After reaching starbase 389, the five Ferengi were escorted off the ship by chief of security, William Sisko. The Enterprise then left the Starbase and proceeded to the Domory belt.

"Sir we are approaching the belt." Helmsmen Sulu informed the captain.

"Thank you helmsmen. Commander, take us to yellow alert." Captain George told his first officer.

"Yes sir. Yellow alert. All decks report yellow alert sir." Riker told the Captain.

"Thank you. Take us in lieutenant." Captain George ordered.

The ship went in to the belt, the green gases glowing, and several asteroids flew past them.

"Sir, sensors are going offline." Commander Riker informed Captain George.

"Steady." The captain ordered.

The ship then began to rock. Then it was pulled. The ship lunged forward slightly.

"We are being pulled by a tractor beam!" The commander stated.

"Reverse power!" George ordered.

"No effect." Lieutenant Sulu told the captain.

The tractor beam pulled the ship through the Domory belt.

"Sensors are back online sir. I'm ready no star systems in our sensor range, but one life form. Incredibly unusual life form." Commander stated as he relayed the sensor data.

"Sir we are being hailed." The communications officer stated.

"On screen." The captain ordered.

"This is V'ger calling the space craft Enterprise; service number NCC-1701-B. You have invaded my territory too far." V'ger stated.

"If we be allowed to leave, we will not invade again." Captain George told the being.

"No, you must be punished. My friends, the Romulan Empire, told me all about you. Therefore I will give you to them, and they will do what they want to." V'ger explained.

"We didn't mean to…" The channel was cut off, then there was a flash of light, and the Enterprise was surrounded by Romulan Warbirds.

"Shields up, red alert." Captain George ordered.

"We have no power to give to the shields sir!" Commander Riker stated.

"What?" The captain asked.

There was another flash of light, and the next thing he knew, Captain George was lying onto of hot sand, in the middle of no where.


	6. To Live and Die For

Chapter six: To Live and Die For

Captain George only knew that he had been somehow teleported onto a desert-like planet with temperatures reaching, what he would guess, over one hundred degrees Celsius. He had been walking to find a sustainable water source, but could find none. He collapsed, and was about to faint when he saw a Federation shuttle craft. When it landed Commander Riker and Dr. Giles stepped out.

"Let's get him back to the Excelsior." Was the last thing George heard before he lost consciences.

When he woke up he saw Dr. Giles looking at him.

"Welcome back cast Away." Dr. Giles stated. Dr. Giles was one of the only people left who still owned the outdated Television technology, and Cast Away is one of her favorite movies.

"It's good to be back. What happened to the Enterprise? I heard you say you came from the Excelsior." Captain George asked.

"Yes, you are on the Excelsior. The Enterprise was destroyed after you were teleported off the bridge. Most of the crew managed to get away in the shuttle crafts and we outrunned the Romulan procurers." Dr. Giles explained.

Captain George looked at her with sad eyes. The Enterprise was his ship. True he had only been her captain for a few days but it was still his ship.

"Don't worry Will; they'll build you another one." Dr. Giles smiled.

"What? What did you just call me?" George asked.

"William." Giles responded.

"No, I've known Dr. Giles for three years and she hates calling me Will." George sat up to look her in the eyes. "Where am I? Really?"

Suddenly Dr. Giles disappeared and the rest of the room disappeared. George looked around at the black room with yellow squares lining the walls. Suddenly someone spoke.

"We could have done this the easy way Captain, but it looks like you want the hard way." The Romulan then stepped into the light with another Romulan. "Prepare the procedure." The Romulan stated.

Back on the Enterprise Commander Riker was still searching for the captain. It was only three days ago that Romulan terrorists beamed him off his own ship. The Commander had the permission of the Romulan Star Empire to search for the Captain on some of the Romulan planets but only for five days. He had two days left.

"We concluded out survey of one of the other Romulan planets sir. No human life signs." Nara stated from her station behind the Captain's chair.

"Damn, I was so sure about that one. How many are left to survey?" Commander Riker asked.

"Twenty-five sir." Nara stated.

Riker moaned. He knew he didn't have a lot of time left. Well let's keep going." Commander Riker told the crew and they proceeded to the next planet.

"Where are those bases George!? I'm getting tired of waiting for your answer!" The Romulan Terrorist leader shouted at George.

"Why should I tell you?!" George shouted at the Romulan.

The Romulan softened his approach. "Then the pain will stop. Just give me a vague idea where they are and the pain will end."

"Since you are going to kill me anyway, I will not answer." Captain George stated.

"Oh, you think this pain is torture? You have never even felt pain." The Romulan then flipped a switch that electrocuted the captain. Not enough to kill him, but it was getting there.

"Now the positions, please." The Romulan asked.

Captain George just looked at him with angry, bloodshot eyes.

After waiting a second.

"As you wish." The Romulan flipped the switch again. George yelled out. No one heard.


	7. Never and Forever

**Never and Forever**

Captain George never gave up, but his Romulan capture wasn't relenting his torture techniques of getting information. Captain George lost count of how many days had gone by, and frankly he didn't care. Captain George was going to starve eventually unless his captures feed him or the Enterprise comes and gets him. One or the other, Captain George remained hopeful.

Commander Riker was losing hope that he would find the captain, and everyone around him wanted to go back to Federation territory. Romulan space was not a good position to be in, but the crew obeyed his orders and carried them out as best as they could. Commander Riker had known this crew for two weeks now and they were growing on him. He would do his best to save them all if he had to.

"Commander, I am picking up one human bio signature on the forth planet of this system." Science officer Nara reported.

"Great, we've got him. Lieutenant Sulu move us to the forth planet, full impulse power." Commander Riker ordered.

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Sulu typed in the coordinates and the Enterprise B moved towards the forth planet

"Transporter room. Call me as soon as you have a lock on the Captain." Riker told the Transporter room.

"Yes sir." The Transporter chief called back up.

"We have entered orbit sir." Sulu reported.

"Bridge I have a lock on him!" The Transporter chief stated over the intercom.

"Beam him aboard!" Commander Riker exclaimed.

"I have him sir, but… oh my god. Send a medical team down here!" The transporter chief exclaimed.

"Dr. Giles, did you get that?" Commander Riker asked the doctor over the intercom.

"Yes sir. I'm on my way." Dr. Giles reported.

In sickbay, Captain George was still recovering from his encounter with the Romulan terrorists. The last thing he wanted to do was to be reminded of it. He knew that the Enterprise was speeding out of Romulan space and that they were on their way to starbase 11 to begin their debriefing.

The captain was happy to be back on the Enterprise. He told Chief engineer Jennings about the holo-projections that he encountered. Jennings told the Captain that he would send the information to Starfleet corps of Engineers to study the idea.

Captain George was put on temporary medical leave; in the meantime Commander Riker would take over. Captain George would be back on his feet in about a week.

Demora Sulu was glad the Captain was back. Over the last coble weeks she has grown fond of her captain. He was smart, quick, diplomatic, and ready to fight if need be. She was happy he was back, and was hoping he would stay on the Enterprise forever. With her.


	8. Replacement

Chapter Eight: Replacement

After three weeks since Captain George got captured by the Romulan terrorist group Nelen, in Romulan it means strength, and the Captain had since gotten over it. Now he was facing another Nelen threat, their fleet was gathering along the neutral zone.

Captain George walked into his ready room that was behind the bridge to talk to admiral Sulu about tactical strategy along the neutral zone.

"Captain George, you know I have the upmost respect for you, but during this crisis, Captain John Harriman will be replacing you as captain of the Enterprise." Admiral Sulu informed him.

Captain George eyes widened a little bit, but he tried to remain calm.

"Could I ask why?" George asked.

"Harriman has great experience with the Romulan Government and he did design the Enterprise, and knows what she is capable of." Sulu respond.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" George asked.

"Always." Sulu told him.

"I have experience with the Enterprise and this terrorist group. I should be on the front lines."

"You will be, but Harriman has a personal relationship with the Praetor of the Romulan Government. We will fit the Enterprise with a clocking device to get it threw the Nelen defense perimeter." Sulu told him.

Captain George just looked at him.

"Admiral, Harriman has little deep space experience and has little ability to think fast." George commented.

"Tell you what I'll let Commander Riker stay onboard, but I'm under orders for you to take command of the Charleston." Sulu told him.

"Alright. When do we depart?" George asked.

"In a few days, however Captain Harriman will take command tomorrow." Sulu stated.

George nodded and Sulu walked out of the Captain's ready room.

Captain George walked towards his large floor length window and looked out at the expance, where he once saw stars; he saw only one word…

"Replaced."


End file.
